


Graham!?

by Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Graham's a bit cheeky, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo/pseuds/Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo
Summary: In which Yaz is thoroughly embarrassed in a small amount of time!! ;)
Relationships: 13/yaz, Thasmin - Relationship, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, thirteen/yasmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Graham!?

**Author's Note:**

> If you know who came up with this please tell me!! I'd love to give them a shout out!

The fam were sat around Graham's kitchen table in a companionable silence, all except Ryan who had taken his car to grab them a take away.  
Yaz and the Doctor had taken up their seats on one side with Graham facing them on the other. 

The older man looked up from his crossword puzzle and tea, just in time to see the Doctor pull back from whispering something into a heavily blushing Yaz's ear. 

"Look, as much as I love that you two are all happy and love-y together. Could we please keep stuff like that to ourselves... In the bedroom?"  
If it were at all possible, Yaz blushed even harder which of course, made the time lord giggle. The blonde leant in towards Yaz and started peppering her neck with kisses.

"Oh, it's like talking to a brick wall..." Graham muttered as he turned back to solving 12 down. 

"WHAT. THE HELL!"  
The front door slammed and the distinct noise of an angry Ryan came storming through like- well, a storm.  
"2 minuits! 2 minuits I was out my car!" He continued.

"What? What are you on about son?" Graham asked, finally putting down his pencil. 

"Well, there weren't no spaces in the car park right so, I left me car on the side of the road. Literally man, two minuits it was parked there, I could see it from the take away shop. I come back, and there's this on the window!"

Ryan angrily pulled a piece of bright yellow paper from his back pocket and slammed it down into the middle of the table, making Yaz jump.  
A parking fine, for £50.

"We're you on double yellow's?" Yaz asked.

"Well, yeah I mean, there weren't no spaces anywhere else..."

Yaz scoffed, "well then you asked for it didn't you? We've gotta do our job somehow!"

Everyone sat round the table could tell Ryan had run out of arguments from the way he was stuttering over air.  
"Yeah well... Fuck the police!"

Graham grinned smugly as he turned back to his crossword, "mate, the Doc already has that covered."

Yet again, the blush grew over Yaz's cheeks like a wildfire and the Doctor practically fell off her chair laughing.  
"Graham!" Yaz finally spluttered.

The human in question didn't reply, he simply sat, engrossed in his puzzle grinning to himself and trying to hold in his laughter.  
Teaching the lovers about respectability in the presence of others shouldn't be too difficult!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading! (♥‿♥) 
> 
> If you want to, I'm open for prompts and stuff in the comments??  
> Xx


End file.
